List of people from Massachusetts
A Samuel Adams (1722-1803): Founding Father John Adams (1735-1826): Founding Father, 2nd President of the United States John Quincy Adams (1767-1848): 6th President of the United States Charles Quincy Adams, Sr (1807-1886): Ambassador to the United Kingdom Charles Quincy Adams, Jr. (1835-1915): U.S. Civil War General Charles Francis Adams, Jr. (1833-1894): lawyer and politician Ivers Whitney Adams (1838-1914): Founder of the basball team, the Boston Red Stockings Henry Brook Adams (1838-1918): author, secretary to Charles Francis Adams, Sr. Brooks Adams (1848-1927): historian Charles Francis Adams III (1866-1954): 44th U.S. Secretary of Navy Charles Francis Adams IV (1910-1999): industrialist, 1st president of Raytheon B Nathan Bradley I (1631-1701): born in Dorchester, Boston in 1631 Samuel Bradlee: Constable of Dorchester Nathaniel Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant, member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanic Association Sarah Bradlee (1740-1835): Dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798): Boston Tea Party participant m. Hannah Putnam Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902): millionaire, graduated from Havard, m. Alice Crowninshield Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951): Director of teh Boston Bank; graduated from Harvard Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970): Treasurer of Boston John Brooks (c1752-1825): 11th Governer of Massachusetts C Rufus Choate (1799-1859): U.S. Senator Dr. George C.S. Choate (1827-1896): founder of the Choate Sanitarium in Pleasantville, New York William Gardner Choate (1830-1920): U.S. Federal Judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917): U.S. Ambassador to England Robert B. Choate, Jr. (1924-2009): businessman Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808): U.S. Congressman Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851): 5th U.S. Secretary of Navy Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908): U.S. Navy Admiral Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897): Union Army Civil War General Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892): Union Army Civil War Colonel Bowdin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867-1948): American Naval Architect Francis "Frank" Welch Crowninshield (1872-1947): Creator and editor of Vanity Fair and Vogue magazines D Elias Hasket Derby (1739-1799): "Father of the East India Trade" Capt. John Derby (1741-): Delivered the news of the beginingg and ending of the American Revolution F Benjamin Franklin, FRS (1706-1790) Founding Father H John Hancock (1737-1793) Founding Father Jonathan Hodges (1764-1837) Treasurer of Salem M Rev. Cotton Mather, FRS (1663-1728): Colonial minister Rev. Increase Mather (1639-1723): Colonial minister P James Putnam (1725-1789): last Attorney General if Massachusetts before the America Revolution; judge and politicann in New Brunswick Israel Putnam (1718-1790): American Revolution major general James Putnam (1756-1838): Canadian politician William Lowell Putnam (1861-1924): American lawyer and banker Timothy Pickering (1745-1829): 3rd U.S. Secretary of State Roger Lowell Putnam (1893-1972): politician, bussinessman R Thomas Rice (1768-1854): Congressman Luther Rice (1783-1836): Baptist clergyman, missionary to India William Marsh Rice (1816-1900): businessman, founder of Rice University Alexander Hamilton Rice (1818-1895): industrialist, Mayor of Boston, 30th Governor of Massachusetts William Whitney Rice (1826-1896): Congressman, Mayor of Worcester, Massachusetts Brig. Gen. Edmund Rice (1842-1906): Civil War general, Medal of Honor recipient William North Rice (1845-1928): geologist, educator Alexander Hamilton Rice, Jr. (1875-1965): physician, geographer and explorer S Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762) Daniel Sargent, Sr. (1730-1806): Wealthy merchant, owner of Sargent's Wharf in Boston Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (1745-1828): Revolution War hero and co-founder of Bowdoin College John Sargent (1750-1824): American Revolution Loyalist officer Maj. Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820): 1st governor of the Mississippi Territory Daniel Sargent, Jr. (1764-1842): Merchant, politician Col. Henry Sargent (1770-1845): painter and military man Lucius Manlius Sargent (1786-1867): author, anitquarian and temperance advocate Henry Winthrop Sargent (1810-1882): horticulturist and landscape gardner Horace Binney Sargent (1821-1908): Civil War general, politician Charles Sprague Sargent (1841-1927): botanist, first director of Harvard University's Arnold Arboretum Epes Sargent (1813-1880): editor, poet and playwright Francis Williams Sargent (1915-1998); 64th governor of Massachusetts T John Kemble Tarbox (1838-1887): Representative Frederic Tudor (1783-1864): Boston "Ice King," founder of the Tudor Ice Company